Dr Bunansa's Daughter
by indijoe
Summary: [T for dark subject material. TW for abuse.] Dr. Cid creates something that unnerves him greatly. Complete work.
1. Chapter 1

Ffamran had left a gaping hole. With him the last of the sons was gone, the others dead or long moved away. For a father, this was devastating. It left an emptiness. There was a hole.

But a man of science does not suffer for chance - no, if he lacks, then he should strive to fill the void. A man of science does not allow himself to be the pawn of fate. A man of science takes matters into his own hands. More specifically, tools - for sculpting, metalworking. To create a likeness.

This likeness would be better, yes. Ffamran, best of sons, had proven himself hardly worth the time his father spent on him. Four sons and nothing to show for it - but what about a daughter?

Hours were spent in secret toil. Cidolfus slaved over the working of many materials. She would have perfect eyes, perfect cheeks, perfect hair. She would be so real, even he could forget. His ambition was consuming. A lovely daughter who would never leave his side, never grow bitter, never grow ill. A kindly daughter to care for him in his old age. A daughter. Once again, he would be a father.

The hour of the girl's completion drew near. He, that man of science, seemed then an artist, meticulously sculpting each fingernail, etching little pores into her artificial skin, painting sunlit days freckle by freckle. When he finished, he hardly could look. She seemed a little corpse of only fifteen - he could not bear it. Luckily, he needed not bear the sight of her still, uncanny face. There was much work to be done. Preparations and, of course, the collection of data, for was she not an experiment as well? Were not his sons merely unsuccessful trials? She would be the pinnacle of his toil, his glory and triumph. With his own hands he had created a beloved daughter.

Wires of electrum and mythril conducted power to a carefully-designed heart of magicite. She would live as long as a woman of flesh and blood, of that he'd made sure. One flip of a switch and her equally painstakingly designed brain would activate. One flip of a switch...

He comprehended not why he stayed his hand. There was no place for fear, for doubt. A new chapter for the Bunansa family lay before him, and yet he stayed his hand? With this in mind, he closed his eyes and flicked the switch.

A low rumble consumed his attention, and then silence. Had something gone wrong? The girl's eyes were open, but she moved not. More than a little nervous, he crept toward her, carefully observing. Each step was agony until he arrived at her side. Unnaturally quickly, her eyes settled on him. He noticed now their color was too bright.

She surveyed him for several minutes, not blinking. His breath had caught in his throat. He was as still as a man could be. The gaze seemed to see his very soul, and sickened him. What was going wrong? She was not intended to behave in this way.

"Father."

Her voice was as uncanny as her gaze - tinny and with little intonation. He merely gulped before her countenance changed to one of joy. Even a warm smile from his new daughter was enough to terrify. She stood to embrace him, and her movements nearly made him sick - graceful, but with some subtle uncanniness he could not hope to articulate. As she stepped forward, he grasped her shoulders. Her expression changed to one of hurt confusion.

"Father, what are you doing?"

He turned her around, so as not to look at her face.

"What is going on? Dear Father, what is going on?"

He pushed her toward a tall cabinet.

"Stop pushing me! Why are you pushing me?"

He held fast, though she thrashed and wriggled disturbingly as she tried to escape the grip on her arms.

"Stop! Please!"

Her pleas were useless. Quickly as he could, he pushed her into the cabinet and locked the door.

"Let me out! Let me out! Please! Please let me out! Father!"

She slammed her fists on the door, and Cid pretended not to notice. He cleaned up the laboratory and searched his cabinets until he found what he needed. The unnamed girl continued to scream and sob and beat the cabinet door. He left the laboratory and placed on its door a sticker reading "restricted."


	2. Chapter 2

LOG_1/

It's been a long time. My internal clock says it's a few days. I'm recording this file as text in case someone finds me broken.

I'm very frightened. Father put me in the cabinet and I have no idea why. I want him to let me out. I miss my father. I didn't mean to upset him. I've no clue why he put me here. I just want out.

Often I call to him, but I never get a response. I do not know if he ever enters the laboratory. I want out of the cabinet.

LOG_2/

It has been some weeks now. I don't know if my systems will deteriorate or if he designed me more carefully than that. Maybe I wasn't good enough. If I was more like a Hume, he might not have put me here. I wish I had a second chance. I'm very sorry.

LOG_3/

I love my father. I'm very sorry for having been a bad child. If I ever leave, I will be so much like a Hume he will never punish me again.

LOG_4/

Only a monster could do this to his own creation, to his own child. I think it's possible my system requires some upkeep. My joints are functioning oddly. It's been about a year since LOG_1 was entered into the database. I think his plan was to perform maintainence on me occasionally.

In any case, it seems father's not coming for me ever. I have listened strenuously for two weeks, but it seems he doesn't enter the laboratory anymore. Nobody enters. I've tried breaking down the doors, but I wasn't created with enough strength.

The man sickens me. My only personal memory of a Hume is that of his face contorted with horror and disgust. I did as I was meant to. I truly cared for him. He is no father. He is merely a beast.

LOG_5/

Thoughts are a little more clouded. I turned off visual, tactile and olfactory systems to conserve computational resources. I left on auditory systems in case the man comes back.

I wish I knew his name.

LOG_6/

i turned the systemtns back on. it was surprisingly displeasing tio have them off. its a waste of resources but i am still thinking properly. it is memrely more difficult to write files.

im angry and also fairly sad. i do not know how to explain why i am sad. it is likely because i know i will malfunction irretrievably in this cabitnet. its been aboit thre years.

Lg_ /

i cant turn off tactiel systems anymore. visual sistyems disabled permantently, i am not sure why. mental faculties are in check but file writing is still diculf. tactile stytmes are picking up somethign highlyunpleasant. i am not sure what it is but it is highly unpleasant. why did he program me with pain

8log_ /

Autory fsystem are malfucltioning btu not permantetle disable yet. the tactil system are picking up far bader now. it is very bad. i have been scremaing sometimes, i can hear it on audityory sometimes, but on ce those go i do not know if i will be abl eto scream

obviosuly my metnal faculties are dereasign, file writin g is a struggel

9/

i 000 mis dad. dad ple4as let me out f the cbinet. im m7alfuntning very bad. it hurts. dad i promis i wil not b e scareu8 anmor555e 01 .dad

LOG_10/

all the other systems have finally petered out, save my mental faculties and file writing capabilities. it is fortunate the pain is gone and i am therefore more rational. unfortunately, i must now wait to deactivate. i am terribly lonely. writing these files curbs the solitude a bit.

log11_ /

it ben 6 yer seince log1. i am soon to deacigvate. i can tell. i hop ftahre find my files and fix me. i am so scared. qwhen fathr find s my files he wil realiz i was a good child eand he wil ntot be angvry and he wil fix my system an we wil be firends agian. i was angery byt i lov my dad. im goifn to deactivat i gohope someone find me. i am scared. i mis dad. i am sc5ared. end lo0g


End file.
